3 Hours Of Forbidden Desire
by IReallyDon'tCareOtaku
Summary: 3 hours is enough to make a forbidden activity.


**3 HOURS OF FORBIDDEN DESIRES (ONE SHOT)**

**WARNING: **This story contains adultery, incest, and foul words. Any resemblance from other fan fiction stories is purely coincidental.

**Pairings: **SasoSaku / Sasori X Sakura

**Anime:** Naruto

**This story is Rated M and AU. For some reason, I think that this pairing suits AU the best.**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

_**3 Hours of Forbidden Desires**_

* * *

Sakura yawned while watching television. This is worse than she thought.

She watched her parents and other relatives laughs at lame jokes and drown their selves in alcoholic drinks. It's her grandmother's 65th birthday and the main setting is in their house.

After a few minutes of listening to their annoying noise, she decided to make her self out of the scene.

"**Where are you going, Sakura?**" Sakura's mother utter when she noticed that Sakura will leave the house.

Sakura turned her head to her mother "**I'm going to a place where everyone knows the word 'peace'.**"

"**Let her be, she's independent by the way.**"Her aunt cut in their conversation.

"**Try to talk with Sasori, I think you and him will understand each other's interest.**" Her aunt added.

"**As if that he will accompany me.**" Sakura whispered with sarcasm.

"**Okay, you can go but be back before 12, okay?**" Sakura looked at the wall clock once her mother declared her curfew. It's 8:30 pm.

* * *

Her aunt's house only meter away from their house, her mother's family owns different land in Konoha village.

When she arrives at her destination, She observes its environment. It's been a month since she visits this house, her aunt surely took care the garden.

She knocks several times but no one responded.

'_Is he already asleep?_' Sakura thought.

She was about to leave the front door when she heard the door opens.

"**Who's there?**" she turns her head when she heard his voice. The door opened in half, Sakura saw Sasori with his shaggy red hair, crimson eyes, pointed nose and his kissable lips.

"**It's me.**" Sakura said lightly while walking back through the door.

"**Why are you here?**" Sasori asked his cousin with confusion.

"**Because loud people are annoying.**" Sakura said.

He opened the door widely to let her in "**Yes they are**."

Sakura looked at the belongings inside the house. Beside of the front door is the stairs, if you walk straight down the hallway it will lead you to the kitchen. However, if you turned right at the middle of the hallway, it will lead you to the living room.

Since Sakura is a visitor, she chose to make herself home in the living room. The things that caught her attention are the puppet parts that laying on the living room floor, she looked back at her cousin with a teasing look.

"**You really like making puppets don't you?**" She said while pointing her index finger on the puppets.

"**It's my way of exposing my art.**" Sasori replied with a shrug.

Sakura sits on the couch and watched him do his own business.

"**Why don't you joined them?**'' Sakura asked, breaking the silence between them.

Sasori stopped carving his puppets when Sakura asked something.

"**Join? Who?**" Sasori asked.

"**Our parents, You love parties right?**" Sakura answered.

"**Yeah with hot and big ass girls, not with annoying and loud relatives.**" Sasori answered with confidence, Sakura just rolled her eyes in his arrogance.

Sasori starts to carve his puppets again. Sakura took her phone in her small pocket and play android games. She's out of place honestly but she'd already expected that Sasori will not accompany her. Besides, it's better to be out of place than to socialize.

"**So how are you?**"Sakura almost dropped her phone when Sasori spoked, it's so rare for him to talk with her, I mean yes they were cousins but they're not close enough to open their personal interest to each other.

"**Perfectly fine, still in this hell world.**" Sakura said bitterly while continuing the game, she's uneasy because Sasori is looking at her in an unnatural way.

"**Hell?**" Sasori rose an eyebrow.

"**Sasori, you know that I think this world is filled with selfish people and devils right? I'm a negative thinker. I hate everything in this world that's why I hate to build a conversation with others.**"Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. They maybe not that close but Sasori is aware some things about Sakura, her pride and her sarcasm towards people is her defense mechanism because she's afraid to trust anyone.

"**Yeah, that's why you're very attractive**." Sasori said huskily while sitting beside her.

Sakura stopped from playing games from her phone, she nearly got a heart attack when Sasori sat beside her. She didn't even notice him walking.

"**Attractive?"** she asked curiously.

"**Yes, you are attractive**."Sakura snorts at him but her inner side is completely out of control. His gaze is doing something to her defenses.

"**I'm not attractive Sasori. Even Hitler knows that.**" Sakura said while making a space between them.

Sakura's soul dropped down when Sasori trapped her with a strong gripped, he pinned her down on the couch.

"**Sasori, What the F—**"

"**Yes this world is filled with devils and this world is hell. That's why you should never trust anyone and don't let your guard down.**" Sasori said with a smirk, he starts to claim Sakura's lips that surprise her more.

"**Hmmm!**"Sakura tried to protest while fighting his grip.

Sasori let go of her lips to catch his breath, his pointed nose touches hers and gave her a seductive smirk.

"**Sasori! Stop!This is Rape!**" Sakura exclaimed while pushing him away.

Sasori didn't answer her commands. He watches her protest and tries to get away from his grip, It entertains him to watch her waste her energy.

"**You want to file a marital rape against me?**" Sasori asked with a challenge. Sakura wide her eyes more.

"**Then sue me after I fucked you.**"Sasori added and claimed her lips again.

Sakura pulls herself to the couch, claiming all her strength to push him away from her. It disgusts her.

She pushed him and he successfully slams his ass on the floor. Sakura took the opportunity to run out of the living room and made her way to the front door.

She turned the door knob but it refused to open.

'_Shit_' she's trap.

Sakura heard footsteps behind her, Sasori is chasing her.

Sakura climbed upstairs and nearly scream when Sasori almost catch her with his long arms, luckily she wave her legs away.

"**Damn what's going on?!**" Sakura hissed while looking for the alternate route.

Sakura runs around the second floor, finding a perfect room to hide from her damn hungry cousin.

On the dead end of the hallway, Sakura smiled because the door successfully opened.

Her smile faded away when she realizes that it's Sasori's messy bedroom. Tools for carving puppets are scattered around.

"**Too bad you came in the wrong room.**"Sakura turned when she heard his voice. Sasori starts to remove his white t-shirt exposing a big scratch across his chest and a scorpion tattoo on his right arm.

"**What do you want from me?!**" Sakura asked while calming herself. She's scared, she is fucking scared.

His crimson eyes shined and his perfect reflection was enlightened by the moonlight. Sasori starts to walk towards her as Sakura walks backward.

"**Get away from me you psycho!**" she said while pointing him a knife.

Sasori stopped from walking and widen his smirk. Sakura is shaking, he knew that she can't harm.

"**Can you stab me?**" he said with a smug face.

Sakura gave him a deadly glare and points the knife at him more.

"**I can if you come a little closer.**" Sakura answered.

"**You can't kill me because if you do you will send to the jail.**" Sasori.

"**It will be a self-defense.**" Sakura said with gritted teeth.

Sakura walks towards the bed while watching Sasori's "**Don't move a fucking muscle.**"

Sakura made her way throughout the bedroom door and open it. She was about to take her leave when Sasori grabbed her wrist and pull her back in a fast way.

Sakura screamed when she felt the hard wall behind her he pulls her causing Sakura to bump in his bare chest. He snatched the knife away from her and throw it somewhere.

Sasori's right-hand runs through her pink hair, while the other one is busy rubbing her big ass.

"**Sasori this is wrong, We are cousins!**''Sakura whispered while pushing his hands away from her hair.

Sasori grips her hair harshly that made her cry, he licks her cheeks and whispered in her ear "**Relations doesn't matter to me. I fucked my own sister so you are no exception.**"

Sakura's eyes widened bigger. _Ino_.

"**What? How could you be so cruel? She is yo—**"

"**I'm not cruel, She's the one who asked me to fuck her.**"Sasori cut her words.

Sakura gulped, she can't believe that Ino would ask such thing.

"**I'm done talking and I hate waiting, You know that Sakura.**" Sasori said while licking her neck that made her grit in disgust.

"**There is no way to escape before you enter this house, everything is already set.**" Sasori added while rubbing her mounds.

"**Sasori...**" Sakura flushed, she felt that there is something hot between her legs. Her brain is screaming, begging to stop, but her body is acting differently

Her brain is screaming, begging to tell him to stop but her body is acting the opposite.

"**That's right my dear cousin, say my name and let me roam your body and take it.** " Sasori ordered.

While their lips are busy accompanying each other, Sasori starts to pull up Sakura's leg to wrap it around his waist.

'_She's wet_' he thought, his smirk widens.

Sakura starts to run her fingers through his red hair, gripping it and pulling it to pull him closer. She moaned when Sasori rubbed her breast and pinch her nipple hard.

Sasori pushed Sakura through the wall and start to devour her neck, her scent is turning him on.

"**Do you know that I'm waiting for this?**" Sasori asked. Sakura looked at him with curiously.

"**This.**" he kissed her lips torridly.

"**This.**" he rubbed her ass.

"**And this **" he rubbed her breast hard.

"**The way you talk, the way you look, the way you cross your legs, the way you speak sarcastically, hell you're fucking seductive.**" Sasori said with gritted teeth.

Sakura puts her hands against Sasori's chest, enjoying the sensation of how Sasori devour her neck. Sasori groaned when she does that.

He carried and lay her in his bed. He destroys her tops, exposing her b-cup braziers and her cleavage making his dick begging for more. Everything about her is perfect.

In a flash, he unhooked her bra and throw it in nowhere, he looked at her breast. The breast that he always want to devour, the breast that he wants to rub but only in his dream.

Sakura blushed more and tried to cover her chest but Sasori stopped her using his right hand, he bounces it with his left palm.

"**Sasori stop it**!" Sakura rebuked.

Sasori licked his lips like he will eat something massive.

"**This is not a dream anymore.**" Sasori whispered and start to devour her right breast while rubbing her left mound.

"**Sa-Sasori ah..**." Sakura moaned.

He bit her nipple causing Sakura to arch her back and moan loudly.

He kissed her on the lips again while his hands are busy rubbing her breasts.

"**You're hot as hell Sakura hmmm...**" Sasori complimented her.

Sakura rolls her eyes "**I know that.**''

"**Eh? When did you agree when someone compliments you?**" Sasori asked.

Sakura shrugs "**I don't know.**"

Sasori smirks "**Bitch.**"

He pulls off and starts to remove his jeans and after that, he removed Sakura's skirt and teased her cherry.

"**Damn Sasori stop it!**" Sakura demanded.

"**You don't have a pussy to order me around, I'm the one who in charge in here.**" Sasori replied with authority, he then leads Sakura's hand to his manhood that made the pink haired girl eyes widened.

Sasori chuckled "**Too Big?**"

"**Sh-shut up!**" Sakura denied and looked away.

"**Cute**." Sasori said in a teasing tone, he removed Sakura's underwear but it's difficult because of their position so he destroyed it instead.

Sasori stares at her pink curls causing Sakura to cross her legs but Sasori grabbed her two legs to forbid her for crossing it.

"**Damn Sasori!**"Sakura clenched her fist to the sheets when She felt his wet tongue at her wet core, licking her clitoris and other sensitive parts of her pussy.

She can hear his tongue roaming her lower lip, devouring it and savoring her flavor. Her mind is completely out of this world.

In a minute, she released her first batch of cum and Sasori catches all of it.

"**Taste like cherry.**" Sasori licked his lips.

"**Damn.**" Sakura cursed.

"**Now Sakura.**" Sakura supposed to rose an eyebrow when Sasori's insert her index finger into her vagina.

"**Moan my name!**"

"**Fuck!" **She cursed.

"**I said moan my name!**" He demanded.

"**Sa**.** Sasori!**" Sakura whispered while forbidding her mouth to moan.\

"**Louder baby..**"

"**Sasori!**"

"**I can't hear you!**" Sasori teased while penetrating his finger to her pussy.

"**Damn! Sasoriiii!**" Sakura screamed while her eyes closed.

He inserts the second finger "**Now Sakura, Beg... Say that you're mine. MINE ONLY.**" he ordered.

Sakura didn't speak. Sasori insert the third finger

"**Ahhhhh! I'm yours! Yours only!**" Sakura deepened herself in the bed.

"**Now come for me.**" Sasori moved his fingers deeper and faster until Sakura released her cum again.

He lay above her and forcefully open her mouth, he inserts the three fingers he used to penetrate her core.

He removes his fingers and licks it by himself "**Such a divine flavor.**"

Sakura, however, is blushing and breathing heavily. She pulls herself up "**Stop..**"

"**Not until THE FINAL WAVE.**" Sasori said then he parted her legs.

"**WHAT?! NO!**" she protested while pushing him away but for the nth time, she failed.

"**Hell yes!**" he shouts at her face and inserts his manhood to her core in a harsh way.

"**AHHHHHH!**" Sakura screamed when she felt the pain in her core. She felt that her innocence is ripping apart. She started to dig her nails into Sasori's back, leaving red marks and bruises but the red haired man didn't give any fuck.

He thrust back and forth inside her as fast as he could, his bed is also creaking in his every move.

Sasori kissed her lips to help her ease the pain she felt underneath her.

Sakura felt that her blood is falling from her womanhood and the red sheet is getting redder.

"**Please**.." Sakura said while putting her both hands in Sasori's bare shoulder

"**Faster Sasori...**" in a flash, Sasori found lust in Sakura's eyes.

"**My pleasure.**" Sasori said and moved faster.

"**Ahhhh**!" Sakura wrapped her legs into his waist as she joined the rhythm that Sasori make.

Sasori buried his face between Sakura's shoulder and face, breathing heavily.

"**Sakura...**"He groaned.

"**Ahhh... Sasori eh ahhhh!**" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"**I'm coming...**" Sasori whispered at her ears.

Both come at the same time, breathing and sweating heavily.

Sasori grabbed Sakura's shoulder and turn her around. He gripped her hips and he entered his manhood in her asshole.

"**Gaaaaaah!**" Sakura gripped the bed sheets as she could. She buried her face to ease the pain and the hot pleasure she feels.

Sasori is getting harsher. He's thrusting deeper, harder, and hotter as if he is out of control.

He once again cum and fell into Sakura's back, causing her to fall.

His senses came back to reality when he heard his bedroom door opens, he saw her own mother with his best friend Deidara, looked surprised at their position.

* * *

**THE END**

That's all, sorry for the wrong grammars I'm so sorry! I just can't use it properly

I hope you've enjoyed the fanfic!

Thank you for reading!

**~IREALLYDON'T CAREOTAKU**


End file.
